Medical imaging is the technique, process and art of creating visual representations of the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical intervention. Medical imaging seeks to reveal internal structures hidden by the skin and bones, as well as to diagnose and treat disease. Medical imaging may also be used to establish a database of normal anatomy and physiology to make it possible to identify abnormalities.
One example of medical imaging may be ultrasonography which is a technique that is based on ultrasound waves and which helps physicians to visualize the structures of internal organs of human body.
In some cases it is difficult to identify the boundaries of abnormal regions in the image. Hence segmentation may be desired. The manual methods of segmentation may require high attention of sonographer, may suffer from poor accuracy, be prone to human error and may be time consuming. Automatic segmentation of medical imaging products can help the physicians by locating abnormal regions in the image.